


College days

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Fighting, Humor, M/M, Muffins, Multi, Past Relationships, Phichit is a little shit, Phichits birthday!, experimenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri use to fool around in college and now Phichit likes using information to tease the hell out of Yuuri and VictorMaybe smut in a second chapter





	College days

“Anyone want the last muffin?” Victor asked holding it up for the two boys to see. Phichit had come up to Moscow to visit the couple and was currently stuffing his face with all sorts of breakfast foods that Victor created. Did Yuuri always eat like this? Because if so he was damn lucky. The homemade muffins. Oh my god, Phichit practically had an orgasm just looking at them. 

Yuuri and Phichit shared a look for a moment before both lunging forward for the treat. Yuuri managed to grab the muffin from Victor's hand's fist, but Phichit was not giving up that quickly. He leaned over to take it from his friend who jumped out of his seat at the table to avoid the thieving hands. Phichit quickly followed him and actually fucking tackled the other skater to the ground. 

“MY HOUSE! MY FIANCE! MY MUFFIN!” Yuuri yelled trying desperately to stretch his arms to keep away the food his friend was attempting to steal. 

“I’M THE GUEST YOU BITCH!” Phichit screamed in the others face. He was now full on sitting on top of Yuuri at this point. He tried to put all his weight on him, but that wasn’t a lot. 

“GUEST DON’T STEAL MUFFINS!!” Victor was absolutely astonished at how rapidly the situation had grown in just a short amount of time. A second ago they were laughing and exchanging jokes and now they were on the floor hurling swear words at one another. He broke out of his daze hearing someone yell. 

“NO BITING YOU SLUT!” Yuuri dropped the muffin to the floor and Phichit detached his teeth from the boy's forearm. Phichits fingers were able to just graze the muffin before being flipped over by Yuuri standing quickly. Yuuri took the opportunity of the other boy flopped on his back to retrieve the muffin once again. Once which it was able to regain his footing the two stared daggers at each other. As if they were two cowboys getting ready to draw their weapon. Yuuri lifted the muffin licking a long stripe up it. Phichit sighed loudly making noises that rivaled a toddler having a tantrum. 

“I guess you win. The muffin is yours.” Phichit said dropping his head and sagged his shoulders in sadness. Yuuri let out a loud laugh, pointing to his fellow skater with the muffin in hand. 

“HAHA, YOU SUCK!” Yuuri barely saw the movement, but before he knew it the muffin was ripped from his grip and the ENTIRE DAMN MUFFIN was shoved into his friend's mouth. Thank god they didn’t have the white paper on it or things would have been much more difficult. 

“NOOOOOOO!” Yelled and dropped to his knees dramatically. He had been a fool, revealing in his triumph he let his guard down and now he will never know the sweet taste of that particular muffin. Things settled down after that, returning to the calm it was previously. God Victor loved his fiance and he was so happy there were people he was close too and people he could be his pure authentic self around. It took Phichit about 15 minutes to actually chew the whole muffin choking every now and then before giving up and spitting some of it out. He really didn’t think through his plan. 

“You are fucking insane,” Victor said to the Thai boy while laughing slight. He responded with a thank you and proud smile. He looks it as a compliment, causes well it was. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t eat a muffin just cause you liked it? I mean my tongue's been in your mouth before.” Phichit said this as if it was the most normal and nonchalant thing in the entire world, but the other two boys froze. Seeing their reaction he giggled slightly. Guess Yuuri never told Victor about their college times. 

“Phichit.” Yuuri hissed glaring at him. He was screaming at him with his eyes to shut up and not say any more than he already had, but Phichit just smirked at his bestie and continued. 

“And your ass..” Victor broke at that turning to stare dumbfounded at his lover.

“WHAT!” Victor yelled at the top of his lungs. Phichit let out and ‘ooo yeaaa’ and Yuuri kicked him in the leg hard before standing to go by the man freaking out.

“YUURI WHAT THE FUCK!!” Yuuri was growing anxious as Victor stood from his seat angrily.

“We were in college! We were bored and drunk and it didn't mean anything!!” Victor started pacing back and forth threading his fingers through his hair. 

“If you makes you feel better it was only hand and mouth stuff!” Phichit chimed in happily and Yuuri had no idea how the devil could wear such a sweet smile. 

“NOT HELPING!!” Yuuri yelled before turning his attention back to the Russian man. 

“We were trying to figure out if we liked boys!!”

“Hell yeah we do.”

“I was too shy to ask anyone else!!”

“Oh, you weren't shy with me.”

“It never ever was romantic!”

“Aw, you hurt my feelings” Phichit was certainly having the most fun he had in a long time torturing his friend.  
“YUURI I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME! I LET YOU GUYS SHARE A BED LAST NIGHT!! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU OH MY GOD!!” You could visibly see Yuuri shrink in on himself. He was blushing furiously and chewing on his knuckles as tears started to form in his eyes and Phichit thought it was time to turn the tables. 

“Are you saying you and Chris never did anything, Victor?” Phichit said cocking his head to the side coyly and raised his eyebrows. Victor opened his mouth to yell in defense but ended up closing it again. Now it is Yuuri turn to freak out. 

“WHAT!!” Yuuri yelled and whipped his back and forth between his friend and lover. This was so not happening. 

“Yuuri listen..” Victor tried to start but was cut off again. 

“DID YOU AND CHRIS FUCK OR NOT?!” Victor shuffled his feet looking down and coughing before responding. 

“Well..” There was a loud ‘oh my god’ from Yuuri before Victor continued speaking. 

“Okay. yes. YES, I DID. YOU SLEPT WITH HIM THOUGH!” he yelled pointing to Phichit and Yuuri thought it was kinda a good point. Phichit took fake offense by gasping and covering his heart with his hand. 

“Victor, I’m hurt. Hey Yuuri, do you think Chris came on Victor or the ice more.” In sync, Yuuri and Victor turned to the boy and yelled. 

“SHUT UP!” They were all silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. After a while, they managed to get control of themselves and Victor walked over wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind. He pulled his body into his a mumbled into his neck. 

“I’m sorry… I don’t care who you were with as long as I have you now. ONLY I have you.” Yuuri managed to turn around while staying in Victor's arms to look the man in the face. He wrapped his arms around the others using one hand to lace his fingers through the platinum(NOT GRAY). 

“Victor. There is no one, but you. I love you and I’m sorry too. I have no right to get mad about chris, that's just hypocritical.” Victor had a tendency to get jealous do to poor past relationships, but he fully trusted Yuuri. He leaned over kissing his partner's forehead before smiling widely.

“I love you, but your friend is the fucking devil.” Yuuri laughed loudly at that and Phichit smiled brightly.

“Awwwww Victor you're so sweet,” Phichit said walking over to the couple. Yuuri and Victor both reacted out there arms pulling the Thai boy into a bone crushing hug.  
“Nowwwww who wants more muffins!” Victor said smiling widely. They both looked at the man with dumb expressions that made him chuckle.

“It was the last muffin, but the last one In that batch. I have two more batches.” He said proudly. Phichit and Yuuri had been played, they had a full out brawl and this man just smiling know there was more than enough muffins to go around 

“YOU SON OF A B-” 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> The last Muffin....
> 
> This was just a dumb fic for Phichits birthday! I was thinking of doing a secound chapter where it is them in college being fuck buddies.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
